naruto namikaze
by narutonamikaze007
Summary: What if minato sealed kyubi in a clanless ophan and naruto was regarded as namikaze...see how his life will be as namikaze... narusasu...maybe more..WARNING AU...not god-like but very strong..no slash
1. where it all began

**hello everyone...this is my first story so please cope with the mistakes and grammatical errors...all reviews are welcome and please do review...help and suggestions are most invited. Experienced writers please help me with the work.**

**disclaimer: i dont own any character mentioned**

please rate and review :)

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 : where it all began….<strong>

Konohagakure no sato or kanoha was a most peaceful and powerful village in the world. It is birth place of many great shinobi and konoichi alike. Hashirama senju, Tobirama senju, hiruzen sarutobi, sakumo hatake and the current hokage minato namikaze or yellow flash as his enemy call him.

The fourth hokage was considered most powerful hokage ever. Killing whole iwa's army with a single jutsu was no feat for a common man. The simple look of those blue eyes was enough to send shivers down the spine but currently he was in hostpital i.c.u sweating bullets where his wife was kushina uzumaki was giving birth.

"MINATO YOU BASTARD" was the scream heard in all of kanoha. This was none other than kushina who was in labor.

Minato tried to calm his wife " kushina I am right here we will get this through together just take deep breaths"

Suddenly kushina yelled in pain as a small infant cry was heard in i.c.u. Doctor came up to the couple handling a small bundle to the mother who was smiling and tears were flowing from her eyes.

minato and kushina both shared a look before hugging each other. Biwako sarutobi asked with a curious look"have you two thaught of a name?" Minato remembered his sensei's first novel and slowly muttered NARUTO…

**(time skip:1 hour later )**

On the top of hokage tower there were 2 adults were standing namely third and fourth hokage. Whole of kanoha wanted to hear the good news that was going to be given by hokage. Streets were busrtling with activities. Everyone was excited shinobi and civilian alike. Minato stepped forward in the podium as there was pin drop silence. With a big grin on his face he stared at his people. He then inhaled a deep breath and spoke " people of kanoha thank you for gathering at such short notice. As you know my wife kushina was pregnant with our child and an hour earlier she went into labour" he took a pause to look everyones grinning and happy expressions.

He then lifted the bundle in his hand showing to all those who gathered and spoke" please meet my new born son Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze". There was a thunderous clap throughout kanoha. Everyone was cheering and had genuinely happy face for their hero and his new born son.

**(time skip : 5 days later)**

Kanoha was burstling with activity as sun rose over it. People opened there shops and ninja started training. All were happy about the declaration of fourth but except the fourth.

He was sad as well as infuriated because of two things: 1) ever since his naruto was born he had to face countless marriage proposals from civilians and clans alike. Even ever stoic hyuga and uchiha also had offered their daughters namely hinata and satsuki for naruto.

"I am sick and tired of these proposals… GODDAMIT…" exclaimed minato sitting in his office. he then looked at his desk infront of his and saw a beautiful face with blonde hair and blue eyes just like him and sighed happily. "born for 5 days and a lady killer" he the placed naruto on his lap and said"you are gonna be just like daddy…jiraya sensei is gonna be so happy about this"

His attention went to the photo of him and his pregnant wife and tears started rolling down his face. He wished he could just enjoy his day with his whole family but kushina was in coma because of the kyubi and seal was continuously becming deteriorated. Her chakra was depleting and doctors had given up on her. To his surprise kyubi wasn't healing her like it used to do. He had accepted fate of his wife but still a man could hope. Couldn't he?

For past 3 days he locked himself in hokage tower and just read medical ninjutsu and fuinjutsu but he wasn't able to find anything. But he never gave hope.

**(time skip: 3 weeks later)**

during these 3 weeks kushina's health deteriorated the seal became so loose that any moment the demon could escape for these precautionary measures were taken such as kushina was shifted outside kanoha where demon would not destroy kanoha minato and hiruzen constatly kept watch on her seal. But main problem was if the demon escaped who would be the next jinchuriki?

Minato was currently running towards kanoha after defeating the masked man who took advantage of faulty seal and broke kyubi free and send it to kanoha.

_**(A.N : I am really sorry but I am a bit lazy and new to writing….the fight is same as cannon)**_

Meanwile in kanoha….

"**Rrroooooaaaar**" was heard as kyubi reached the gates of kanoha. Behind the wall stood the third in his black combo suit with the very best of anbu

"we have to hold kyubi till the fourth arrives" announced the third reacieving chorus hai in return .'where are you minato' thaught hiruzen sarutobi.

After some destruction and Justus here and there the fourth arrived with a crying infant in his hand.

Hiruzen turned towards him and asked "so this is the child?"

_**Flashback….**_

In the council room were seated all the clan heads and some civilians debating over the main problem that was at the doorstep of kanoha.

"Lord hokage we cant let her stay in kanoha you have to think another way around it" said the old war hawk danzo shimura who was currently invardly smirking at the possibility of obtaining the jinchuriki.

Minato released his all of kiler intent and directed it towards danzo. The old guy was on his then turned towards his council and saif remorsefuly "I know kushina is dying….i have found a way to keep her as well as the kyubi. When the seal wwill break I will seal the demon in my son"

The effects were instantaneous everyone was wide eyed even danzo who never thaught minato could do this. Even he would not do it for kanoha. The old hawk was in turmoil. He thaught that minato was disgrace to hokages but today he saw his sensei hashirama in him. ' the will of fire still lives ' thaught danzo.

All other occupants tried to protest but remained silent because they knew it was the only way. All of them thaught that minato was the best hokage anyone can dream of.

Suddenly danzo spoke up. "lord hokage" respectfully which made others look at him oddly.

He continued" I respect your decision and so you. You really are a true hokage that I could never dream of. That's why I offer one of my subordinates new born which is due in 4 days. Don't worry I will not make him an emotionless tool for village. I have come to respect you and young naruto should not be used as he will be hated around the village and with kyubi in him he would have no chakra control due to large reserves and we will lose Hiraishin forever."

Despite minato's protest everyone agreed and so minato also agreed. A small part was also happy that his son would not have to bear the hate of everyone.

_**Flashback over….**_

Minato summons shinigami and seals the soul of kyubi in arashi(infant which danzo gave) and body I him.

"Farewell naruto make me proud" thought minato and said "hiruzen please take care of naruto" with that he died sealing kyubi.

**(Time skip: next day)**

In council chamber there was a heated argument going on. The argument was the custody of one naruto uzumaki namikaze .

Hokage got a tick mark and sent his killer announcd as soon as everyone was quite "minato gave me narutos custody and so I am going to raise him properly. He will get his inheritance when he will be a genin…... I DON'T WANT ANYMORE MARRIAGE ROPOSALS I ALDREADY HAVE ENOUGH PAPERWORK" he shouted last line and started crying anime style thiking about his paper work of hokage. Everyone just sweatdropped and went on their work…

* * *

><p>thank you for reading. that was the first chapter...every chapter will be posted within a week<p>

_**RATE AND REVIEW**_


	2. Genin exams and inheritance

hello everyone...thank you for reading and liking it...people may wonder why jiraya hasnt showed up...well i had something in mind thats why...so read the chapter and tell me how was it. and please review. some guest reviewed that nobody has 2 surnames...well some people do it depends upon the person.

i have poll for you all...

**do you want satsuki to be emo avenger or just a proud girl**

your opinion does matter..

i dont own any characters mentioned

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Genin exam and inheritance<strong>

**12 years later….**

It was a beautiful day in kanoha. Birds started chirping as if they wanted to invite the world to enjoy the sunny morning, few civilians could be seen on streets going to their work. Sun was at the horizon staring at the four faces of the hokage mountain. One would just lose himself in the beauty of such a place.

There was also a blond haired boy in one of sarutobi compound's training ground doing pushups. Some girls were hiding behind a tree or compound wall, drooling at the sight of this young blond Adonis. He was quite the sight for eye. With ripped muscles and an 8 pack abs which could make even a jounin envy. He was none other than naruto uzumaki namikaze, son of the fourth hokage

"497,498,499..." panted naruto and was broken out of his stupor by an elderly gruff voice "naruto-kun I see you are excited about the genin exams. But don't you think it is quite late?"

Suddenly realization hit him he dashed inside the main building while yelling "oh shit…thanks oji-san see you later at the office". And with that he disappeared. Hiruzen just gave a small chuckle and took a puff from his pipe and thought 'minato kushina you would have been proud of your son'. With that he disappeared using shunshin.

After 30 minutes he got dressed in his blue jumpsuit similar to his father with a flak jacket and an orange bandana around his forehead supporting his hair and making 2 flocks of hair falling on the side of his ear. One would say he was splitting image of his father, which he was proud of.

He strapped the kunai pouch around his right thigh, checked himself in mirror for one last time and with that he left the compound. On the way he could see some smiling faces of some civilians who wished him luck for his exam or just tried to make some conversations. Everyone in kanoha wanted to be in his good books and practically kissed the ground he walked on. Stores would offer him free groceries or gave him good amount of discount on ninja tools and equipments. This pissed him off to no end. 'why can't people appreciate me for being me and not son of my father, What is so great being son of a kage' he sighed in defeat.

After 5 minutes of walk he sneezed and thaught 'my fangirls sense is tingling' with that he turned his head a little and saw a horde of girls running towards him with hearts in their eyes and boards in their hands which said 'marry me naruto-kun' or 'naruto-sama you are the best'.

His eyes grew wider and wider with each passing second and suddenly he found himself running away from them. He pumped chakra in his feet and jumped on a rooftop and disappeared in a blur. "SUGOI" "HE WAS SOOO FAST" could be heard from the love struck girls.

Naruto sighed happily as he entered the academy he moved up the third floor and entered a room which said 311 on its gate. As he entered he saw a beautiful girl with black hair. She wore a blue top and grey skirt with a fan embedded on her back. He recognized the fan as uchiha crest symbol. She was none other than best konoichi in his class satsuki uchiha, last of the 2 uchiha left in the world. And last loyal uchiha to kanoha.

He moved forward and took the last bench and started meditating. He waited as class started filling. He sensed clan heirs of inuzuka, nara, aburame and akimichi enter. They were his first and true friends. He opened his left eye and gave a curt nod. He looked over to one hinata hyuga and gave a heartwarming smile to which she blushed up a storm. He gave a curious look and went back on meditating.

He was disturbed by a 2 screams of "NARUTO-KUN". He opened his eyes and saw 2 girls he recognized as his diehard fangirls. One had platinum blond hair and was heir to yamanaka clan – ino yamanaka and other was a civilian - sakura hurano. They then started arguing about who would sit beside 'their' naruto-kun. Naruto looked to his side and saw 2 empty seats and sweatdropped.

Everyone then turned towards a shout of "silence" and found their sensei using big head jutsu to silence the class. Iruka then proceeded on describing exam pattern. First was the written exam. As soon as naruto opened his notebook he looked over the question and thaught 'this is too simple for a genin'. With that he started his test and finished it in 15 minutes. He looked around the class and saw the lazy nara sleeping while others were doing their work.

He then stared out of the window and drifted to his memories…

**Flashback…**

A five year old naruto came to hokage office and was greeted by the secretary. Saying the salutations he entered the office saying "oji-san I want to become a ninja like you". The hokage looked over the boy and asked " tell me naruto-kun why do you want to be a ninja ?" the little boy placed his hand on the chin and wondered and spoke "I want to be ninja so that I could protect you, asuma niisan, and konohamaru ototou so that you will not die like mother and father"

The old hokage was shocked to the core. He never expected this answer from a four year old. He thought that he would get something like I want to learn those flashy jutsus. But this boy had inherited the will of fire and determination was seen in his eyes.

The hokage then said "very well I will start your training at you fifth birthday" 'you will be very strong' sthaught hokage.

**(time skip)**

A seven year old naruto was practicing balancing kunai and molding his chakra. He already had jounin level reserves and chunin level control. He was broken out of his concentration by 2 puff of smokes.

He saw his ojisan with a man with silver hair with standard jounin uniform with his hitai ate over his eye. He held his hand and said to naruto "yo". Hirurzen decided to speak "naruto this is kakashi hatake, last alive student of your father and will be your sensei for elemental manipulation. With that he left in cloud of smoke.

Kakashi then turned to naruto and asked him to channel his chakra through chakra paper. The paper got cut in several tiny equally and perfectly cut pieces. Kakashi got shocked after this. 'such a strong affinity towards wind is unheard, you truly are amazing ototou'.

For the next five years naruto improved in all aspects. Kakashi increased his pools which was now kage level with sannin level control. His taijutsu was on par with elite jounin. He was more of a ninjutsu specialist. He mastered wind affinity to a point that with a single hand sign he would just turn the training dummy into shreads. It was like wind moved on his command. He also gaines a secondary water affinity but only knew 3 c rank and a b rank jutsu.

"Naruto… naruto namikaze…NARUTOOO"

**Flashback over…**

He was broken out of his trance with anger filled voice of iruka who used his big head jutsu. He just stood up and scratched back of his head and walked to the grounds for next exam. Next was weapons exam. Clan heirs did well mostly scoring 7/10 with exception of hinata scoring 8/10 and satsuki scoring 10/10. Civilians barely passed with 6/10 being maximum.

When it was naruto's turn he powered the kunais and shurikens with his wind chakra and destroyed the dummys leaving 2 gaping chunnin, jealous classmates and love struck fangirls. Satsuki just 'hn'ed.

Iruka overcame his surprise and said "wow naruto you get extra points for adding elemental chakra you are 4th person to do this after hatake kakashi". Naruto just smirked and went back to line.

Next was taijutsu spar with a chunin. To pass the test they had to remain in the circle for a minute. The result was the same with civilians barely passing and clan heirs fighting for atleast 2 minutes. Hinata fought for 3:13 minutes and satsuki for full 5 minutes.

Naruto was called and his opponent was mizuki. He never liked the person. He always used to show false respect and naruto was able to see through the façade. He knew he was up to something and decided to play along. He entered the field lazily with his hands in his pockets. He stopped and looked towards mizuki and said "lets see how I stand against a chunin".

Mizuki gritted his teeth and rushed at naruto at high chunin speeds and tried to land a unch on naruto's face. Naruto simply ducked and punched him in the stomach then landed an axe kick at back of his head which made him pass out. On the sidelines everyone had thier jaws on the floor. Naruto merely yawned and went back to his place. Everyone sweatdropped and girls started squealing about his cool hip attitude.

Iruka healed mizuki and took him inside. Everyone then went for ninjutsu exams. As naruto entered he made a clone which henged into mizuki who was lying at the back and substituted with it.

Iruka seeing naruto said "okay naruto to pass you have to perform clone hetonge and substitution, you can also perform another jutsu for extra points. Naruto just smirked and pointed towards mizuki. Iruka looked over to see mizuki transform into naruto which dispelled. Iruka was again awestruck. He smiled and gave naruto his headband which he tied around his headband removing his bandana. Iruka asked if he knew any other jutsu to which naruto saluted then dissapeard using shunshin leaving a gaping chunin.

Naruto appeared in hokage office and spoke "oji-san I hope you liked the show" he sensed some people behind him and turned and saw few jounins in his office. He raised his one hand said "heya kakashi nii , asuma nii, anko-chan , kurenai-chan" he said the last name with a small blush which didn't go unnoticed by hokage kakashi and asuma who decided to use it later for teasing naruto.

"Hello naru-kun" said kurenai also with a tinge of hint on her cheeks "quite a performance today."

Hokage decided to interrupt their interaction and said "okay now since naruto-kun has interrupted this meeting, I will dismiss you all, I expect you all to teach your assigned genin properly and kakashi don't be late" with that said everyone disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"So naruto now since you have become a genin I think you should be given your inheritance" said hiruzen then did 30 hand sighns and slammed on the ground a scroll appeared. He gave it to naruto and asked to apply a little blood on it. As he applied a little blood there was a puff and a key with one more scroll came out". He took the first scroll and read

To naruto,

Hey naruto its your dad, if you are reading this then hiruzen must have given you your inheritance. From now on you are the one to carry my legacy. Our estate is near the hyuga would surely notice it. Apply your blood on the seal. The key is for the main gate. Live happily and know that both me and your mom loves you.

Minato and kushina namikaze

Naruto was left speechless and cried silently. Hiruzen came to the boy and hugged him and said consoling words to him. After 10 minutes he took his leave and went to his new home.

After 15 minutes and few annoying civilians later he arrived at a huge gate. He saw a spiral seal and bit his thumb and applied blood to it. The gate swung open. He entered the house and was amused to see that house was larger than the sarutobi compound. He walked through garden and reached the door. He opened it with his key and entered the living room. He decided to take a tour of the house.

The house was 3 storey building with 13 rooms and 8 bathrooms. There were 4 training grounds and a private bathhouse. He went to the bathroom ,took a bath and decided to check out the library. He entered the library and was amazed at the size of it. "goldmine' thaught naruto. He began searching through scrolls and took out a book which said 'fuinjutsu for beginners' he decided to read it later and threw it on the nearby table.

He then move towards the shelf which said jutsu scrolls, he took the first scroll and the book to his living room and sat there. He muttered "well let's see what it is…" he bit his thumb and applied blood to it…the scroll opened he then hmmed… "hmm..the rasengan that's interesting…"

* * *

><p>thats it i hope you like it please do review.<p> 


	3. Teams and D-Ranks

_**A.N :hello everyone...well here is another chapter hope you like it...i know my grammar is not so good...English is not my native language...and sorry about kanoha i will keep that in mind**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>chapter 3: teams and d-ranks<strong>

It had been a week since the genin exams. Naruto had mastered the 2nd stage of rasengan and was already 3rd level fuinjutsu mastered. He also learned 3 water and a lightning jutsu. He designed few storage seals and special exploding tags which exploded with twice the power.

Naruto woke up from his slumber and walked towards the window. He looked towards the sun and was admiring the view when he noticed that there were several blushing girls with their byakugan activated looking towards him. He sighed 'I have to make anti byakugan seals'.

Today was his day off from training so he went to his bathroom brushed his teeth, took a bath and prepared some breakfast. He ate it and checked himself in the mirror before finally moving out of his house. When walking out of the front gate he flared his chakra through seal and locked the compound.

His walk till the academy was the same like every days. Girls had herts in their eyes, Boys were envious, civilians had respect and tried to impress him and congratulated him. He entered the academy and walked towards his classroom. When he entered he saw a certain uchiha standing there. Suddenly door opened and he was pushed from behind.

'thump'

A very shocked naruto fell on a very blushing satsuki with their lips connected. The result was instantaneous there were cat calls and whistles all around the class from the boys and girls were gritting their teeth and shouting something about how uchiha bitch stole their naruto-kun's first kiss.

Naruto realized the situation and got up mumbling his apologies and ran towards his seat and sat down beet red. Satsuki wasn't faring any better since their were no other seats available she had to sit near naruto. When she sat down still red from previous encounter , one kiba inuzuka commented "hey naruto nice catch eh? Didn't know you were too fast". The new couple again became beet red.

The whole scene was interrupted by iruka and his big head jutsu. The coupled sighed in relief. Naruto turned and mumbled an apology, to which she blushed and stuttered "it's ok".

**(Time skip : teams allotment)**

"Okay so team seven will be satsuki uchiha, sakura haruno, and sai" said iruka which earned him a screech from a certain pink haired girl.

"team eight will be hinata hyuga, shino aburame and inuzuka kiba"

"team nine is still in circulation so team 10 will be ino yamanaka, shikamaru nara and choji akimichi". There was yet another shout, but this time from a platinum blond haired girl.

"okay now, this year's rookie of the year is naruto uzumaki namikaze and kunoichi of the year is satsuki uchiha." After some squeeling and shouts of 'naruto kun you are the best' iruka continued "now I expect you to wait for your senseis and good luck on becoming great ninjas and protect the leaf"

"Where's my team sensei" asked/shouted naruto. Iruka looked up and said "oh naruto, you have to meet hokage sama for your team". Naruto nodded and shunshined to hokage tower.

He moved up wishing people on the way and stopped as he saw hokage's secretary. She saw naruto and immediately stood up and bowed "good morning namikaze-sama hokage sama is waiting for you". Naruto nodded and entered the office.

"Hey jiji stop reading that smut and tell me why I have not been assigned to a team, and who is my sensei?" naruto bolted in, hiruzen was having time of his life with new volume of icha icha and ws giggling perversely, he heard naruto and hid his book and said "na naruoto-kun, how nice to see you. Well you were not assigned to team because…"

**Flashback…**

In hokage office

"now those who are interested in becoming jounin sensei can come forward and ask for their desired team." Kakashi stepped forward, his face still buried in his book. He looked up and said " I would like to be sensei uchiha satsuki, haruno sakura and namikaze naruto". With the last name there was an uproar in the hokage's office. Everyone wanted to teach naruto. Kurenai stepped up and said "kakashi you are teaching naru-kun since he was 7, his genjutsu is weakest so I think I will be best for him". Seeing this asuma spoke up "kakashi kurenai is correct about you teaching him but kurenai naruto is a ninjutsu specialist and he should be under my tutelage as my chakra affinity is same as him and I can teach him kenjutsu"

After 15 minutes of heated argument hokage decided to interrupt. He flared his KI and when everyone became silent he spoke "since everyone wants to teach him I think he will be considered as team 11 and will gain tutelage from everyone of you. He will go on c-rank or higher with your teams." Everyone immediately agreed.

**Flashback over**

"so jiji can I take some missions?" asked a puppy eyed naruto with great amount of hope in his voice.

Hiruzen sighed and said "okay naruto you can start with some d ranks before going on c-rank missions." Naruto thaught for some time and said " okay jiji give me 50 d-ranks". Hiruzen got shocked at the thaught of oing so many in one day. He asked "are you sure naruto-kun, usually a genin team do 4-6 missions per day". Naruto gave a sly grin and made a hand seal by crossing his fingers and exclaimed "_**SHADOW CLONE JUTSU**_" suddenly 50 clones appeared. At this point hiruzen was gaping and dumbly gave each clone a scroll. Each clone jumped throughout the window and the real one went to his home for a nap.

**(Time skip: evening)**

All the clones reported back to namikaze compound and handed naruto the mission slips and dispelled. Naruto then dressed up and went to hokage's office to cash his missions. He was given his check and when he looked at it he started gaping "holy shit so many zeroes" was heard in 100 meter radius of the tower.

He was walking aimlessly thinking about his 'kiss' with satsuki. When he bumped into someone. He looked up and saw an angelic face with onyx eyes and black hair. He was so lost in her beauty that he didn't realize who she was and mumbled 'beautiful'. The said girl immediately blushed up a storm and coughed. Naruto regained his senses and saw a very blushing satsuki on the ground.

He extended his arm to help her. To which she was surprised but accepted hesitantly. When she was done dusting herself he said "sorry satsuki san, I wasn't watching where I was going". "hn" came from satsuki who was currently trying to suppress the small blush on her face. Naruto smiled and they went on their seprate ways, thinking about how beautiful she looked. Unknown to him satsuki was also wondering about how handsome he looked.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>that's it...i know its was smaller chapter...but next will definatey be longer...<strong>_

_**THANKS FOR READING**_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	4. Wind God of Konoha

_**hey everyone here's the chapter fourth...i hope you all like it...guys pleas we do review if you like the story...last tym i didnt get any review and it was demoralizing...please i dont care if its negative or positive, please do review...**_

**NOTE FOR FELLOW WRITERS : if you have a suggestion to make this story better plzzz PM me :)**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>CHAPTER 4 : Wind God of Konoha<strong>_

**(Time skip : 2 weeks later)**

it was a yet another beautiful morning in konoha. Birds were chirping villagers were getting on their day to day life. It looked very peaceful but in one of the training grounds of namikaze compound you could hear sounds of metal thrashing metal.

Naruto was currently having light spar with his clones. In previous two weeks naruto had brushed up his fuinjutsu and worked on his tai as well as ninjutsu with kakashi. Naruto had done a total of 273 d-ranks. Some of which were with different teams. Kakashi, kurenai and asuma had made an agreement for who would teach naruto. They decided that each of them will take turns and teach him for 2 weeks so that he could concentrate on 1 sensei at a time.

Kakashi was chosen first by the dangerous duel of stone paper and scissors. kakashi improved narutos chakra control and taijutsu. He also gave a few pointers on some lightning jutsu. Naruto learned 3 more lightnig jutsu but they would consume a lot of his chakra as his lightning element was not that strong.

He never liked the team seven, sakura would just fawn over him saying that he just came there to meet her. She would never do any training, just admire naruto and drool over him. Naruto got very irritated at that. Next was sai, well he was a worshiper of naruto. Naruto knew that sai was from ROOT of danzo. ROOT agents were order to protect naruto at all cost. The last but not the least was satsuki. Well naruto tried to talk to her but there was always an awkward silence between the two.

Naruto looked at his wall clock and hurried back in the house to get ready for his training seasion with kurenai. He thaught about her, and a blush crept on his cheeks. Naruto always liked kurenai because of her warm nature and obviously looks.

He got ready and stood in front of his mirror, checking him again and again for any fault in his attire. When he was convinced he shunshined to training ground 8.

He appeared in training ground 8 and saw that nobody was there, so he decided to meditate, he walked up to the nearest tree and sat down and started meditating. After few minutes he felt a presence, and opened his eyes to see a very beautiful kurenai infront of him. He immediately blushed, but controlled himself.

Kurenai then spoke "well naru-kun, lets start your training". "But where is your team kurenai chan ?"asked a curious naruto.

Kurenai shrugged and said "well they had training with their clan, I swear they should learn something other than clan fighting style". A mischievous glint came in her eyes and she spoke in rather seductive tone "so naru-kun its just you and me all day". Naruto blushed up a storm, and kurenai just laughed at him.

Naruto and kurenai trained together for about 3 hours when naruto's stomach growled. Naruto became red from embarrassment and spoke "ano.. kurenai-chan I think I will go and eat lunch would you like to come with me?" kurenai responded with a hai the couple went to naruto's favourite ichiraku ramen.

At ichiraku ramen they were greeted by teuchi who when saw naruo smirked and said "oh naruto, so today you are here with a date eh? Nice catch by the way." Naruto and kurenai blushed heavily and naruto stuttered something about just having lunch.

Kurenai suppressed her blush and said with a mock hurt "so naruo am I not good enough for you?". Naruto immediately said "no kurenai chan, you are one of most beautiful women I have seen, I would consider myself lucky if I ever got a chan-" he stopped in mid sentence when he realized what he had spurted out and blushed a darkest shade of red possible.

Luckily he was saved by an anbu who came to fetch kurenai for a mission. After talking with anbu kurenai turned to naruto and said "sorry naru-kun we will continue our date someday later" she then placed a soft kiss on his cheek and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Naruto just fainted as he could not take it anymore. Teuchi just laughed very hard.

**(Time skip : next day)**

Today was a day off his training as kurenai was on a mission. So naruto went through his personnel training regime and went to hokage for mission. He entered hokage office and said "hey jiji can I have a mission?"

Hokage looked up, smiled and said "of course naruto kun, ummm so how many d-rank would you take today? ". Naruto thaught for a second and said "jiji can I have a c-rank, I had enough of those worthless d-ranks."

Hiruzen just chuckled and said "well I was waiting when you would ask for it" after going through some papers he said "well a c-rank of elimination of a small bandit camp near fire and earth country border. It will be an easy start for you." Naruto beamed and took the scroll and shunshined to main gate.

He had all his equipment in a seal on his left wrist. He walked up to the guards and showed him the scroll and moved out. After three hours of running he finally reached the bandit camp. He observed it for few minutes and planned his strategy.

He saw a bandit come out of camp with a empty bottle in his hand and walking towards a lake. Naruto went after him killed him and henged into him. He then entered the bandit camp and started walking around tent slowly placing his specially designed paper bombs.

When he was satisfied he moved out of the camp till a safe distance and activated the bombs. There were several blast in a the camp followed by screams of agony and pain. 'job's done' thought naruto. He turned around only to see a kunai coming towards him. he ducked in last second. He looked up and saw 3 iwa shinobi grinning.

The middle one stepped forward and said "oh what do we have here, a weakling from konoha who also happen to be the son of that bastard". The man on the left said "brat your father killed my big brother and you are going to pay for that." With that he charged forward with jounin level speed.

Naruto smirked as he ducked under a punch. He then tried to swipe the man's leg but the man jumped. He then flipped in mid air to slam a kick on naruto who caught it effortlessly and send his knee in the man's gut making him cough up some blood and was knocked out cold with a kick at back of his head.

He was distracted by the shout of **EARTH STYLE : EARTH SPEARS**. Naruto saw speared coming towards him and dodged them easily and said "oh so you want to play with ninjutsu, I suggest that you leave and your miserable life will be spared." The man looked at naruto as if he had grown a second head nd then laughed, his companion too joined him.

Naruto the raised his hand making a ram sign and said "last chance". The man gritted his teeth and said "you will die here namikaze".naruto sighed and started molding his chakra. Wind began to flew towards the two men and suddenly the head of the man on the right side detached and fell to the ground.

The man in the centre looked at his fallen comrade with wide eyes with fear in them. A mere genin, teenage boy had beheaded his comrade with wind without handsigns or jutsu name. he had mastery over wind better than his father. He then started backing away.

What shocked him more was that naruto then made a** Rasengan** in his hand and slammed it in the unconscious man killing him immediately. Naruto then looked up and said "run away if you value your life". The man nodded in fear and ran as fast as he could. He never liked to kill but had to do it as a shinobi. He then looked up in sky and sighed. He then started going back to his home.

He reached konoha submitted his mission report and went back to his mansion and went to sleep. It was a very long day for him and he was dead tired.

Next day he was interrupted in his training session with kurenai by a messenger anbu. They were informed that they were summoned by hokage. When they reached the office they were greeted with the sight of enraged and concerned hokage and his advisors.

"how the hell do you get on a bingo book on your first c-rank" asked an angry hokage. Naruto and kurenai were shocked. Naruto then spoke "what do you mean hokage-sama ?" he said hokage-sama instead of jiji because hiruzen was angry, which did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

Koharu stepped forward and handed naruto a book "naru-chan turnt o page 458". Naruto did and read what was on the page. Both kurenai and naruto had wide eyes at the information.

_**Name : Naruto Namikaze**_

_**Aliases : Wind God of Konoha**_

_**Age : 13**_

_**Rank : A**_

_**Village : Hidden Leaf**_

_**Bounty : 250,000,000 ryu dead or alive by hidden rock**_

_**Abilities : ninjutsu : kage level, absolute mastery in wind also known rasengan created by yondaime hokage.**_

_**Taijutsu : jounin level**_

_**Genjutsu : unknown**_

_**Kenjutsu : unknown**_

_**Description : height is 5ft 7in. Looks like a carbon copy of his father minato namikaze. Wears a blue jump suit and a flak jacket. Wears his headband on his forehead.**_

_**Advice : Absolute mastery in wind, dosent use hand seals for jutsus. Beheaded a jounin with just gust of wind as if wind moves on his command. Don't engage in ninjutsu if below A rank.**_

Naruto read it then re-read it. Then slowly looked up and agve a foxy smile and "holy shit I am awesome" others merely sweatdropped at his antics. Hiruzen then cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention and said "naruto-kun this is not good now you have to lookout for every bounty hunter after you." Naruto scratched back oh his head and said "don't worry jiji, they won't be able to get the great WIND GOD OF KONOHA". Everyone again sweatdropped.

"now the main reason I have called you here is because team seven's c-rank was upgraded to a-rank. Kakashi has asked for reinforcement so I am giving you two an a-rank mission. You have to go to wave country." Naruto and kurenai gave a shout of hai and kurenai turned to naruto and said "naru-kun meet me at main gate in an hour". With that she disappeared in cloud of smoke.

Naruto saluted and jumped out of his window. While walking on his road he saw looks of pride from elders and respect from other men and hearts in the eyes of girls and women. He became confused with the looks of pride and respect. His doubt was cleared by teuchi when he entered the ichiraku ramen.

As soon as he entered teauchi said "so the wind god is back". Apparently the news of his entry in bingo book had spread throughout the village like a wild fire and everyone beamed with pride an had increased their respect for him. He ate his meal, left the headed out for tip and shunshined to his mansion. He restocked his supply and shunshined to the main gate where he saw a waiting kurenai. She showed the mission scroll to the two guards and they both headed out for wave.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>That's it...i hope you all like it...next chap will have wave arc and start of chunin exams<strong>_

_**PLZZZZZ RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	5. Wave Part 1

_**hey everyone...i read the new reviews and also feel that i should give up on my laziness, I know my story is just bunch of cliches joined together...and i feel the same way...so i have finally taken a new year's resolution that i will write the chapters properly.**_

_**English is NOT my first language. and i really am sorry for the wrong spellings and grammar. from this chapter have tried not to repeat the mistakes, i hope gradually i will be able to make a difference. I will try not to have anymore cliches in the story and it will soon take a new turn.**_

_**Also i feel that the same person is reviewing as guest...if you are the same person..."DUDE...WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU"**_

_**so here's the new chapter, please review if you like this one :)**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Wave Part 1<strong>

Naruto and Kurenai had been jumping between trees on their way to wave country. After 3 hours of running they came across a foggy shore and had to take a ferry to the wave country. After some time they came across a huge under Construction Bridge. They both admired at the size and beauty of the same. "The guy is definitely a skilled builder, to construct something like that.." said Naruto as the boat passed by the bridge.

After arriving at the other shore they tipped the ferryman and went into the town. Both of them were annoyed at the sight of poor children sleeping under a tree. They wore torn clothes over their fragile and malnourished body. The rest of the town wasn't any better, there were several burnt houses and demolished buildings. Grocery stores were out of stock or had rotten vegetables.

Suddenly a small boy bumped into Naruto. He looked down and saw the boy shaking in fear, suddenly a women in her late thirties came running and kneeled infront of the duo crying "please forgive my child, please don't kill him, he is just a child". Naruto sat on one knee and took out 50 ryu out of the pocket on his flak jacket and gave it to the little boy saying "here you go little guy, buy yourself an ice cream". The boy stared dumbly at him as if he had grown another head. Naruto then ruffled the little boy's hair and walked off. Kurenai saw the whole scene and beamed with pride and followed Naruto. The mother-son just stared at their back and so did the rest of the villagers who witnessed the scene.

The duo asked the address of the bridge builder and walked up to his house. On their way to the house, they noticed the whole village is suffering from poverty. It just angered Naruto to no extent. After walking for about 10 minutes they reached the house and knocked up on door. When the door opened there stood a woman in her early thirties. Kurenai stepped up and said "hello, we are the reinforcement sent to aid the team that was given mission which was requested by Tazuna-san, can we meet him?". the woman smiled and said "Please come in, I am his daughter Tsunami. He is at the bridge right now but will come back shortly."

The duo gave a warm smile and entered the house. They were greeted by a sight of a snoring Kakashi, and Sai who was drawing a landscape. Naruto was suddenly enveloped in a fierce hug by a pink haired blur. Sakura was coming downstairs when she saw the love of her life. She ran towards Naruto and gave him a tight hug and screeched "oh Naruto-kun, you came to save me, I love you so much". The commotion brought everyone's attention. Satsuki also came down and saw Sakura hugging Naruto and something burned in her chest. She couldn't describe the feeling but it pained her to the core.

The whole session was interrupted by a stirring Kakashi who rubbed his uncovered eye and fixed his headband properly. He coughed to get everyone's attention, and said "Hey ototou, so I guess you are our backup eh?" Kurenai nodded and took out a scroll from her jounin vest and tossed it to Kakashi. He read the scroll and gave his patented eye smile.

Naruto then released himself from Sakura's grip and said "so nii-san who on earth kicked the great kakashi of sharingan's ass"? which got a small giggle from everyone in the room. Kakashi shrugged and said "my my, now ototou I wouldn't go on that track if I were you, or do you want me to tell everyone about what you were mumbling in your sleep the other day." That did the trick, Naruto had wide eyes and put up a finger on his lips indicating Kakashi to shut up. Kakashi just smirked and said "well to answer your answer he was Zabuza Mamochi, the demon of the mist. And well he is very much alive as the hunter nin was a fake." The team seven had wide eyes and Kakashi just eye smiled "So now we will begin everyone's training as I expect him to attack back in a week, since naruto is already jounin level he and I will be teaching Sai and Satsuki. Whereas Kurenai will teach Sakura as she is a genjutsu type" Everyone nodded and Sakura just groaned as she wanted to train with her precious 'Naruto-kun'.

Kurenai and Sakura left towards the bridge to protect the builder and train. Kakashi, Naruto, Sai and Satsuki went towards the woods. On reaching a good location Kakashi spoke "now we will learn tree climbing", Satsuki got confused and asked "but sensei we already know that", Kakashi just eye smiled and turned towards naruto and said "so ototou would you kind enough to demonstrate the exercise?" Naruto nodded and supplied chakra to his feet and started walking up the tree and then after reaching the top he jumped and landed gracefully and said "build up chakra in your feet and start walking, too less, and you will fall, too much and tree will break. I suggest taking a head start." Both sai and satsuki nodded and started molding their chakra. Sai walked up and down perfectly and gave a creepy smile.

Satsuki decided to do it, she ran towards the tree and walked up to 4 steps and fell down, face first and groaned. Kakashi had a wicked idea and gave a perverted giggle and said "since sai has mastered the tree climbing I will go up with his training, and Naruto will look out for Sastsuki, and ototou handle her with care". He gave a wink and disappeared with sai. Both satsuki and naruto became beet red. Naruto groaned and decided to take his revenge later.

He then walked up to satsuki and offered his hand, which she took shyly and stood up and explained what she was doing wrong. Satsuki then went back to her training and naruto decided to take a good nap.

After 3 hours naruto woke up and saw that it was already dark. He got up stretched his body and looked around to find Satsuki who was laying on the grass. Her clothes were torn at various places and completely soaked from head to toe by her sweat. She had various small scratches on her elbows and knees.

Naruto smiled and walked up to her and said "looks like you did a round trip from hell" he laughed and she just glared. "so did you complete the exercise?" inquired naruto. Her expression changed from a death glare to that of a defeated look. "I am just half way there" satsuki said with a tired voice. Naruto noticed this and tried to cheer her up "wow that's awesome! It took me a whole week o reach the top". Satsuki gave a tired smile and tried to get up, which she failed miserably. Naruto then moved near her and carried her bridal style and said "it seems I have to carry you? Eh?" she tried to resist but he just waved her off and started walking to tazuna's house.

After 15 minutes they reached the house and were greeted with an angry sakura who was shouting something about 'she should be in place of that uchiha bitch'. Everyone ignored her and naruto placed satsuki oh the couch. Kakashi just gave a perverted grin and said "oh my brother is on his way to become a man" and wiped a fake tear. "NII-SAN" shouted a blushing and furious naruto. Kakashi just laughed at his antics. They were interrupted by Tsunami who informed them that dinner was ready.

They all sat on the dining table having their own conversation when naruto asked "so tazuna-san why are the people of this town so poor?" that got attention of all the people. Tazuna sighed and said "this place was once a wealthy and prosperous nation until gato came. He owns a shipping company and has his fingers in every dirty business. He and his thugs come to the town and just rob all the money from the citizens of the town. We are forced to give them the money or they kill everyone. We have so little to survive that we do not have any capital to invest in our business. The bridge is our last hope, with the bridge we would be able to spread our business and that's why gato wants to kill me so his reign would never end."

"That bastard does not deserve to live" exclaimed naruto and everyone rest of the meal went in a silence and everyone went to their respectful rooms to have their share of sleep. Unfortunately naruto was unable to sleep so he stood up and decided to have walk. He walked out of the house and saw satsuki sitting and looking at the stars. He sat beside her and said "can't sleep huh?" she just nodded her head. After a brief silence satsuki placed her head on naruto's shoulder. He was surprised by the action but regained himself and put his arm around her shoulder and relaxed his head on her head. They remained that way for about 30 minutes but it felt like hours and neither of them wanted to leave. He then turned toward her, cerulean eyes staring right in the onyx ones. They moved towards each other slowly closing the distance. Each could feel the other's breath on their face, they were just inches away when they heard a loud cough.

They both fell from their position and saw Kakashi reading his icha icha. He said looking in the book "I wouldn't mind you two doing this, but I think you should sleep as you both have training to do". Both of them blushed up a storm and started mumbling some nonsense. Kakashi eye-smiled and exploded in puff of smoke. The couple looked at each other and blushed and decided that it was high time and they should go back to sleep.

Next day was naruto's turn to guard the builder. Both the jounins were training the genins and our blond hero had nothing to do except watching the waves. He was thinking about tsunami's child. He seemed to be depressed and whenever naruto tried to talk to him, he just shooed him off or just ignored him. Naruto often saw him crying alone or just looking outside with a depressed look. He decided that he will talk to him today.

In the evening after the dinner he decided to talk to Inari. He went outside to look out for him and found him at the shore skipping rocks. He walked up to him and stood beside him staring at the beautiful night sky and spoke "you should bend a little and throw the rock from strength of shoulder not from the wrist." Inari complied and threw the rock, the rock skipped 9 times before sinking. A small smile crept on his face. Naruto noticed it and said "you should smile more, you look good when you smile". Inari just scoffed and said "how can I smile if I lost someone precious, HOW CAN I ! You can never understand the pain I have endured, to lose someone, you have always lived a happy life".

Naruto gave a sympathetic look and said "You are not alone, I lost my parents when I was a month old, I never got to see them, but I had others like my adoptive brother and grandfather, who loved me and cared about me. So do you, you have a loving mother, a loving grandfather. Leave the past behind because it will not give you anything other than pain. Think about the future ahead, its so bright and beautiful and most importantly you can change it as per you wish. Don't dwell on past and don't worry about gato, I will finish him off once and for all, that's a promise, and I don't break my promises. By the way, you have a brother too". Inari looked confused, naruto just ruffled his hair and said "you have me" and gave a heartwarming smile. Inari just cried and hugged naruto's legs. He bend down and hugged him back and mumbled some comforting words.

Back at the house, both Tsunami and Tazuna were worried about inari. Tazuna was about to go in search of him, when naruto and inari entered the house laughing happily, with inari sitting on his shoulders.

To say both Tsunami and Tazuna was shocked to see inari laughing as they had never seen him laughing so heartily after Kazia's death. Kakashi witnessed the whole ordeal and said without looking from his book "that's naruto for you, he has a way to change people's heart, thas his USP". They just nodded dumbly and saw the interaction of new brothers…

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>thats it...i hope you all like it<em>**

**_PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)_**


	6. Battle of the Wave

**_HEY EVERYONE, FINALLY some good reviews, so damn happy, thanks guys, really appreciate you all for reviewing it._**

**_for this chapter, i apologise in the begining, coz i know i am not so good at action scenes, i have written something, if you are gonna review, please add an additional line about the fighting scene so i can improve for later chapters._**

**_Novrier : i will build up the characters as the story move on. sorry but i dont like sakura that much so maybe she wont look so good. about naruto, well he always had everything unlike canon , so he dont know much about pain in this story. he is kind yet a little arrogant. his character too will develop.by the way thanx for reviewing, you review was the first one that was a more like a review, and i like big reviews, it makes me feel more like a professional author ;-)_**

**_sorry for a little late update, i was busy with sankranti (thats a festival in india)_**

**_so here's the new chapter_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 6: Battle of the Mist<strong>_

Three more days passed without any disturbances. There were no attacks on bridge builder during these days. The genins had mastered tree climbing and water walking exercises. Both the jounins had trained them to a point where they would be able to look out for themselves. Since it had been a week from the encounter of team seven with zabuza, Kakashi had stopped the training and made everyone guard the builder and his family.

Everyone except Naruto was to guard the bridge builder, whereas naruto was asked to remain at the house to guard his family. "Oh god, I am so bored!" exclaimed naruto as he was flipping a kunai between his fingers. He looked outside the window in the hall and turned towards Tsunami who was cooing. "Tsunami-san if you need me I will be out for a walk, I will return soon" said naruto. She just gave a hesitant nod.

She saw naruto burying his hands in his pocket and walking off; he whistled a tune and disappeared from the view. She went back to her cooking. After ten minutes she was done with the soup. She closed the stove and went in the backyard to look for Inari. She felt a presence behind her and turned. Her eyed became wide as saucers, as fear lured in them.

There stood 3 men grinning, each of them had a sword in their hand and the man in centre had his sword at Inari's throat. "Come with us and the boy lives" he said as he strengthened his grip around inari's neck. Inari gave a painful cry. The man on the left came up and slapped Inari yelling "Shut the hell up brat or do you want to see your mother dead?"

Inari was scared to death, yes, naruto's words may have comforted him but thought of losing his mother was just unimaginable for him. He started shaking when he started walking towards her mother. "Well, what do you have here… a fine woman" he said as he caressed her cheek, while she just stood there shocked to the core. The man turned towards his peers, when he felt a great amount of pain in his stomach. He felt air leaving his lungs as he looked up to see a teenage boy with yellow hair wearing blue jumpsuit with a flak jacket. Before he could react he felt a sharp pain behind his head and was knocked out unconscious.

Naruto turned towards the thugs who was shaking with fear, "take another step and the boy dies" stuttered/shouted the man who held Inari. Naruto sighed and raised his hands making a ram sign, a gust of wind blew and the man's hand was cut from elbow.

"AAAAHHHHHH" screamed the man as he held his cut arm, his grip was released on Inari and Inari ran towards his new brother and hugged his legs crying and yelling thank you. Naruto bent down and wiped the tears on Inari's face and said "shhh… its ok, I am here. I told you, I will not let anyone harm you otouto, now go and stand near you mother." Inari nodded and stood behing her mother hugging her waist.

Naruto smiled at Inari and turned towards the men, and started walking towards them. "please forgive us, we beg you, please show mercy" the duo cried pleadingly. Naruto rushed towards them at a blinding speed and kicked the man who was standing behind. The man flew back and hit a tree in the field and became unconscious.

Naruto turned towards the ground to see a man heavily bleeding crawling away from him. he walked towards him and picked him up from throat and said "no one, I mean NO ONE dares to harm my precious people" with that he rammed a rasengan in his stomach and threw his lifeless body aside.

He turned towards the mother-son and said "tie them up, I have to go and help my friends". He made a shadow clone and said to it "protect them". With that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto arrived in a puff of smoke at the bridge and saw Sakura and Kurenai standing beside the bridge builder. He further looked ahead and saw thick mist. He heard some sounds of metal clashing metal and assumed that rest must be fighting in the ran towards the bridge builder to check his female comarades.

Sakura was having a hard time keeping her consciousness, the killing intent in the atmosphere was so much that she was shaking with fear. Being given a completely sheltered life, she wasn't prepared for this kind of shit. She knew they were ninjas and had to kill, she had read about this in the books at the academy, but to experience it in reality was really a horrifying experience.

She suddenly felt a presence behind him and subconsciously turned to stab the presence with the kunai in her hand, only to be blocked by said presence, she regained her composure and saw naruto holding her hand. She felt a sudden urge to hug him, she felt relieved at a familiar sight of the blond but was interrupted by kurenai "sakura you should concentrate and not just attack anyone near you." she then turned to see naruto and said seriously "good to see you here, as you can see zabuza has attacked again, and this time he brought his minion. Kakashi is in the mist fighting zabuza whereas sai and satsuki are fighting his minion.

Naruto absorbed the information and nodded and ran towards the mist, while running he made some hands seals and shouted** 'WIND STYLE; HEAVENLY GUST'**. Suddenly wind started flowing towards the mist, pushing it backwards. When the mist cleared, he saw kakashi holding a kunai against zabuza's cleaver. He again made some hand seals and shouted** 'WIND STYLE : AIR BULLET'**.

Zabuza saw the big air bullet coming towards him and jumped out of its way, and smirked "oh, so a brat comes to rescue the famous copy nin. The day couldn't get any better. More blood for my sword." Kakashi looked towards naruto and said "Naruto go and help your friends over there, they are in that dome. And look out that guy is from yuki clan." kakashi pointed towards the ice dome. Naruto nodded, and began to leave. He turned for the last time and said "Nii-san, take care of yourself, after all you would not like if people started saying that the great kakashi hatake got his ass kicked by a freakish mummy", with that said, Naruto immediately rushed towards the dome leaving a grumbling kakashi and a pissed off zabuza. Naruto reached the dome and ran towards it, and tried to shatter it by kicking, but failed miserably as the large ice slab disappeared and he fell inside the dome.

Sai and Satsuki were having a very hard time remaining alive. It was like the masked man was toying with them. Every time satsuki fired a fire ball towards the masked man, he would just disappear at lightning fast speed and appear in another slab. Sai even tried to attack him by sending his many ink animals at once, but failed miserably. This was just tip of the iceberg. They were not only unable to attack, but defend also. In every five to ten minutes the masked man would throw senbon needle towards them from all direction, and they barely survived the attack.

Suddenly they saw one slab disapper, and were shocked to see Naruto flying in from that hole. Both of their eyes widened and were flooded with happiness. Satsuki immediately rushed to help her comarade. "Are you okay Naruto-kun, why did you enter here, there is no way out. We have been trying and trying for the past hour, but we failed, you should not have come here, why did you enter…" she kept on repeating and checking naruto for any sign of injury. She was interrupted by an unfamiliar voice. They turned and saw the masked man stepping in the dome.

"your efforts are futile, there is no way out, you will soon enough die and I will go help my master" said the man and re-entered the dome. Naruto made 10 shadow clones and they charged in every direction but failed against god-like speed of the man. Naruto fell back and saw satsuki and gave a smirk "oh wow satsuki-chan your sharingan is gorgeous, but I like your black eyes more. Satsuki blushed and hit naruto on the head and said "Idiot, first think how are we…" suddeny she realized something and her eyes became wide. She didnt believe what she was hearing 'I have my sharigan' thought satsuki. she immediately pulled out a kunai and saw the reflection of her eyes and her eyes nearly bulged out of the socket.

She was broken out of her stupor by sai "you should worry about you looks later and first handle the situation in the hand. Naruto nodded and asked "have you tried everything?" they nodded he then asked "have you two used team work?" then they realized their mistake. Naruto smiled and said "okay so when I give you the signal satsuki I need you to focus the largest fireball you can create at the top of the dome, and sai you will be our protection, when it gets hot in here" both of them nodded.

**'ICE STYLE: THOUSAND ICE NEEDLES'** came a voice from the top of the dome, the trio looked up and saw hundreds of pointed needles made of ice coming their way, they dodged a few deflected few with their kunai's but most of them had hurt them, and they were left with many cuts all over their body. "as I said, surrender now, and I will make it quick. There is no way you can win" said the masked man.

"get ready guys" panted naruto as he started with his hand seals, after few seconds he raised his hands towards the roof of the dome and shouted** 'WIND STYLE: COMPRESSED PRESSURE '** . A small low pressure area formed at the top and air from every direction started flowing towards the top of the dome. All the remaining people looked up with astonishment.

After 5 seconds the wind at the top started flowing turbulently and was visible due to the dust around it. Naruto turned towards his comarades and said "Sai get the ink ready, satsuki aim the fireball at dead centre." They nodded and Satsuki went through hand seals while Sai drew 3 big bears.

**'FIRE STYLE: GREAT FIRE** **BALL**' /** 'NINJA ART: GREAT BEAST CREATION'** shouted satsuki and sai. A large fireball flew from satsuki's mouth towards the roof of the ice dome whereas, large ink bears came out of sai's scroll and tackled down the leaf ninjas and covered them.

Kakashi was having a hard time battling the mist jounin because of his stealth killing. But finally he gained an upper hand as he summoned his dogs who pinned zabuza down, so that kakshi would fire up his chidori and ran itup through zabuza's heart. He did the required hand seals and charged up a chidori and ran towards zabuza and ran his hand through zabuza's chest and shouted **'CHIDORI'**. That's when he heard a loud boom, he turned to see a large column of fire erupting from the top of the dome, suddenly ground started shaking and there was a huge explosion and the whole dome shattered into nothingness.

Kakashi withdrew his hand from zabuza's chest and his hounds disappeared in smoke leaving a wide eyed kakashi, and only thaught that came into his mind was 'Naruto'. The whole bridge was covered in smoke, when it cleared there were 3 black patches on the ground, suddeny those black patches started to move and revealed an unconscious satsuki, with bruised Sai and Naruto.

Naruto then walked towards the side of the railing and bent down near the lifeless body of the hunter nin. He had 3rd degree burns all over her body, and he assumed, he died due to the explosion. He looked away with a sad expression. He never really liked killing, and to die like this. He prayed in his mind and went to his friends to check them. Apparently, satsuki had used last of her chakra in that jutsu and passed out from exhaustion. Sai wasn't any better he was sitting on one knee and panting really hard. "look after her, I will go and help kakashi." Said naruto and ran towards his brother.

"That was good ototou… I will give it a eight" smirked Kakashi. Naruto turned with rage and shouted "eight, A BLOODY EIGHT, AFTER THAT EXPLOSION… I AM SO GONNA KILL YOU". Kakashi just cleared his ears and said "You say something" looking at the sky. Naruto mumbled something about bad big brothers.

They were interrupted by maniacal laughing. They turned to see a short man standing in front of nearly two hundred thugs. "So the demon of the mist was a mere bad joke, Lost to these brats" he laughed and this time whole crowd laughed with him. "now hand over the builder and these women and maybe I will spare your life"

This angered naruto to no end. He looked towards unconscious form of Satsuki and then towards Kurenai and started shaking with rage. A hand on his shoulder broke his trance and he turned to see kakashi looking at him. "don't do anything stupid, I too am shaking with rage lets show him, why he should not mess with us." Said kakashi with an eyesmile. Naruto calmed down and nodded.

They both walked towards the thugs and stopped ahead of Kurenai and Sakura. And took their stance and started to go through handseals. CHARGE came a shout from gato and the thugs ran towards them. After 10 seconds both the brothers shouted simultaneously.

**'WIND STYLE: TWIN TORNADOES'**

**'FIRE STYLE: FLAMING VORTEX'**

**'COLABORATION STYLE: HEAVENLY FIRE VORTEX'**

Naruto created two thirty feet long tornadoes while kakashi created a 10 feet long fire vortex. Their jutsu combing forming a 40 feet tornado made of flame which started moving towards the thugs. Gato and his so called army got so scared that they nearly shit themselves. Some started running away from it, while some jumped into the water. Those who came in contact with it as immediately turned into nothing but ash. The sight reeked awesomeness.

At that very point the villagers lead by inari and tsunami came to the bridge to fight gato but was greeted with the sight of collaboration jutsu of naruto and kakashi. Everyone had their eyes out of their sockets. They never witnessed that kind of thing. When the jutsu ended, there was nothing left exept ash. There was a stunned silence, before one of the villager shouted "GATO IS DEAD" then others joined him "WE ARE FREE" "ALL HAIL LEAF SHINOBIS". People started dancing and screaming to their heart's consent. There was absolute happiness.

Naruto looked at the celebration with a big grin and towards his brother and said "we went over board didn't ." he lost his consciousness in mid sentence and fell towards the ground but was caught by kakashi. He looked at the unconscious body of naruto and said "you did good ototou…you did good"

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>THATS IT, I HOPE YOU LIKE IT...IF YOU ARE GOING TO REVIEW, PLEASE MENTION ABOUT THE FIGHT SCENE<strong>_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**hey everyone, sorry for late reply, i have been very busy, and i regret to inform that next chapters may take even longer time to update. my exams are coming closer and i have to study. i hope you will all understand. okay so here is the next chapter. **_

_**well i hoped to atleast touch the 20 mark in reviews, but as you all can see, it didn't happen. please review it inspires the author to write more.**_

_**mike russell, nameanubhav and mth: thank you i really appreciate it. please keep on reading**_

_**Novrier : after publishing the chapter, i thought the same thing that, how the hell bridge was still standing, well i guess i went a little overboard. i cant guarantee that in the explosion of the dome, but bridges usually survive the tornadoes, and well tornadoes were moving on the bridge. 'the sight reeked awesomeness', well that verse was definately not for people getting turned into ash. but for two tornadoes suddenly appearing and a fire twister combining with it. but i agree i could have used a better line. flirting between the fighting, well sorry about that. at the tim of writing, i was unable to see other alternative to point out the sharingan. and finally kakashi rating the explosion was after the fight was over...well according to the characters it was over, they didn't knew at that time that gato will come with his thugs. **_

_**i know the character got wasted, sorry about that, i will try to compensate in later chapters.**_

_**skg1991: thanks i guess, i will try to keep that in mind**_

_**meech macko: uhh...well yes**_

_**NO**__**TE: ANYONE WHO WOULD LIKE TO BE THE BETA READER PLEASE P.M ME OR MENTION IN THE REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 7<p>

It was a beautiful morning in wave country, birds were chirping happily as to invite others to join them in their melodious song. People had started opening their small stores with a huge smile on their faces. Finally there was a peaceful atmosphere all around the country.

Two days passed quickly after the battle on the bridge, all the villagers saw the battle and were too happy with the outcome, and they showed it by partying for two days. The leaf ninjas were their heroes, and they were held in high regards especially Naruto and Kakashi. The only downside was, Naruto and Satsuki were still unconscious and recovering from their chakra exhaustion. The whole village prayed for their health and every now and then they went to Tazuna's house to check on them.

The battle on the bridge was the most discussed topic in the village. Whenever the leaf ninjas were spotted, they were flooded with the praises and questions like 'how were they able to do this' or 'what else they can do'. Since most of the villagers never had seen ninja moves and jutsu, they were dazed at seeing the battle.

Naruto slowly gained consciousness as he opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. He groaned as a he felt a sudden jolt of pain at back of his head. He rubbed his eyes and memories from the bridge came back to his mind. He looked around to see where he was, and recognized the place as one of the rooms in Tazuna's house. He adjusted his weight and sat up and stretched his body. He felt a sudden pain throughout his body as he was still sore from his last battle. He moved to the bathroom and half an hour later came back. He then moved out of the room to check on others.

When he came down he was greeted by Kakashi, "So finally you are up eh? How are you feeling? By the way you missed one hell of a celebration" said Kakashi with a smirk on a face. Naruto moved towards the dining table picked a water bottle and said "I am better, but I have terrible headache, and what celebration are you talking about? And how long was I out?" asked Naruto as he opened the bottle cap and drank the water. Kakashi turned the page in his boo and said "well, there was a huge party going on in the village, after our little fight, they celebrated death of gato, and you were out for two days." Naruto nodded and asked "Where are the others?" "Kurenai, Sai and Sakura are helping tazuna on the bridge and Satsuki is still unconscious. "I am going for a walk" said Naruto as he walked out o the house.

He walked around the village, getting thank you and all sort of praises. People were overjoyed seeing him. He smiled in response and refused all the gifts. Many children asked him about his jutsus and 'cool ninja stuff'. He even caught an eye of most of the female population around his age. They all had hearts in their eyes and few 'accidently' bumped him while walking and tried to make some sort of conversions. After half an hour, he was frustrated with all the praises and lovesick giggling girls, so he decided to go back to the house.

On his way back, he decided to eat something, he looked around and found a ramen shack and decided to go there. He ordered his meal and was patiently waiting for his order when he felt a tug on his pant. He looked towards his left side to see a small girl holding a rose with a tint of pink on her cheeks. Naruto find her very cute and kneeled down and said "what can I do for you pretty girl". The girl's cheeks got redder at his compliment and she said "Naluto-sama, mommy said to give flowel to you" in a very cute voice. Naruto found her very cute and gladly accepted with a warm smile. He then said "thank you, this is the best rose I have ever seen. What is your name?" he asked as he took the flower and placed it in his flak jacket on his chest. The girl beamed at hearing this and said with a grin "my name is Miko, Naluto-sama". Naruto picked the girl and sat her on his table and said "that's a very beautiful name miko, but don't call me Naruto-sama, I am like your big brother so call me nii san. By the way, would you like to eat ramen?" when he said that, she beamed even more. It looked like she wanted to jump up and down but somehow controlled herself. She just squeaked a loud yes which made Naruto laugh and she became embarresed. He ordered another bowl and they wated.

After 5 minutes of more chatting the bowls came. Naruto picked up the chopsticks, rubbed them in his hand then sperated them. Miko watched his every move, when he was done she copied neatly and seprated her chopsticks, Then stared at him to watch his next move. Naruto was looking with amuso red look on his face. When she stopped and looked at him. he motioned her to her bowl and said "go ahead" she nodded and tried to eat the ramen, but those damn noodles just slipped off the chopsticks. He found her struggle pretty cute and gave a laugh to which she just lowered her head in shame.

"so you don't know how to eat eh?" the girl looked downtrodden and lowered her head even more he smirked and said "that means I am going to feed you" the girl looked up with a little watery eyes and a huge smile. Naruto wrapped a cloth around her neck and began to feed her.

Unknown to him, this whole ordeal was being watched by nearly half of the village outside the shack. Apparently a few girls who were chasing him were watching him and more and more people joined.

When he and miko was done, he put her down and paid for them. He then picked up the girl and walked out and saw numerous eyes staring at him intently, some had watery eyes while most had respect in them. A lady walked towards Naruto and said "thank you for what you did, most people would just ignore her because we are poor. After her father died at the hands of gato, we were left to rot on the streets, our house was burned and we didn't had anywhere to go. She never had anyone because i had to work and she always remained alone. Thank you it means a lot to her." Naruto smiled sadly and said "how can I not help her, she gave me this lovely flower and her cute smile is just irresistible, I gained an imouto in her, right miko-chan?" she gave a cute nod affirming his statement.

Her mother wiped her eyes and extended her arm and said "time to go miko." Miko just pouted cutely and hugged her new brother and gave a kiss on his cheek and said "bye nii-san" before going in her mother's hand. "bye miko-chan" he waved as he saw departing figure of his sister and her mother.

He looked up and saw it was nearly evening, so he decided to go back. He tugged his hand in his pockets and went back to Tazuna's home with a smile on his face.

A week passed quickly and with Kakashi's and Naruto's shadow clones working day and night, the bridge was completed way before. Satsuki had also woken up and lend a hand in building along with Sakura, Sai and Kurenai. Finally their time had come to go back. They packed and moved out of house, when they were out, they were surprised to see the streets oddly empty. When they reached the bridge they were surprised to see whole village had come to bid them farewell. They walked up eventually shaking hands with everyone and reached the bridge. They turned to give one final look, and Naruto saw a young girl running. He alked towards her with open arms, and the girl jumped in his arms. "how can I go without saying bye to my precious imouto" said Naruto hugging the girl. He swirled her around one and then stopped to looked at her, she was crying heavily. He wiped her tears and said "I will miss you too, and please don't cry, write me letters and I will come if you need me." She nodded still crying. He carried her to her mother and then walked to inari and said "protect your mother and grandfather, I think I can leave you the responsibility right?" Inari nodded and hugged Naruto.

The Konoha ninjas finally set out to go back to their home. Back at the bridge, Tazuna asked "so what should we name the bridge?" "how about 'THE GREAT NARUTO BRIDGE' to honor our savior?" their were loud cheers and the bridge was finally named.

**(Scene change: Konoha, Hokage's office)**

Hiruzen sarutobi sighed as another stack of paper was dropped on his desk. Oh how he hated the damn paperwork. 'I would fight all the kages at once, rather than doing this worthless paperwork.' He looked at new stack of paper and looked up to his successor's portrait and said "why did you have to go, atleast you could have told me the secret to defeat this mighty evil." His thoughts drifted from Minato to Naruto, as a small smile appered on his aged face.

_**Flashback…**_

A 6 year old Naruto was practicing leaf balancing exercise but was failing again and again. He looked towards his grandfather and shouted "damn it jiji, I am done with these stupid exercises, I can't do this, the stupid leaf would just fall off". Hiruzen just chuckled and said "patience Naruto patience, try it again".

Naruto tried again but still no success he turned towards his grandfather with a sad gleam in his eye and said "how can I be like daddy, you always said that I can be like him and you but if I can't do a stupid exercise, how am I supposed to be a ninja like you and daddy?"

Hiruzen took a puff from his pipe and said "look here Naruto-kun, do you know your father took a whole month trying to master this exercise. He worked very hard and practiced and practiced to become so powerful. He never stopped until he mastered a jutsu. That's how we became powerful." Hiruzen saw something burn in naruto's eyes. Naruto had many thoughts running in his mind, he finally looked up and said "I get it jiji, from now on, I will never back down from any challenge, that will be my nindo, my ninja way, he exclaimed with his hands up and fire burning in his eyes, and went back to his exercise.

Hiruzen stared whole ordeal and smiled proudly 'yes Naruto-kun, you will definitely be great' was the only thaught that ran through his mind.

_**Flashback Over…**_

He was broken out of his trance by his secretary. She knocked the door before opening it and said standing in the doorway "hokage-sama, sorry to interrupt you but team 7 is here with jounin Kurenai Yuhi and Genin Naruto Namikaze". Hiruzen nodded and said "okay mai-san send them in".

She smiled and walked back and five people walked in. Kakashi stepped forward and said "team seven reporting after successful mission and here is the mission report" handling a small scroll. Kurenai also stepped up and handled her scroll, hiruzen briefly read those scroll and nodded. He took out his pipe from his mouth and said "well done team seven, kurenai and Naruto. Take a day off and collect your paychecks from mai-san." They bowed and left for their home. It had been a hard week for Naruto so he went straight to home and slept.

Next day he woke up and went over his usual training regime. He then went to take a bath and dressed up in his usual training clothes and went to sarutobi compound for his training with asuma. He entered the compound and was informed that asuma was on training ground 10. He groaned and went to the training ground.

When he reached there, he found chouji eating, ino meditating and asuma and shikamaru playing shogi. He walked up to them and said "hey nii-san, shikamaru, chouji". They looked up, smiled and nodded in response. "So Naruto how was your mission, I heard that it was converted to A-rank" asked asuma which surprised his two students. "Well it wa.." he was interrupted by a girly shout of 'naruto-kun'. They turned to see ino running towards them. She came and said "so finally decided that it was better to train with me rather than that billboard brow". Everyone sighed while Naruto gave an awkward grin.

Asuma had a mischievous glint in his eyes and said, apparently you two get along very well, so I'll have you paired up for training, while I teach the boys. Before Naruto could protest he dragged by a overjoyed girl. He turned towards his brother and gave a death glare, which said you-will-pay-for-this.

The training session was not as bad as Naruto thought it would be, ino was a fangirl, but she took her training seriously, he corrected her taijutsu, and the two had good friendly spars. yes, she tried to take advantage of the situation many times, she would press her body against him, on 'accidently' lose her balanceand fall in her arms but she also improved the changes. naruto also hepled her in increasing her reserves but in every 20-30 min she would take a break and talk about how they should go out. Naruto find her attractive and occasionally flirted too. overall he found her quite an interesting person.

After an hour asuma decided to teach Naruto and asked his other students to work on their ino-shika-cho formation. They bid each other their farewells and he took naruto by the river and pulled out a pair of chakra blade and said "well it's time for some wind enhanced kenjutsu" Naruto just gave a face splitting grin at that.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>well thats it...i hope you all like it...please P.M. or review if you would like to be the beta reader...and the most important thing...<strong>_

_**PLEASE RATE AND REVIEW :)**_


	8. AN

**_AUTHOR'S_****_ NOTE_**

Hey guys, I regret to inform you that this story will be on a **HIATUS**. I have lost the will and inspiration to write more. Rather I have found a new interest in harry potter fics, and so am writing one named _**CORVUS SIRIUS BLACK.**_

I hope you all understand, I may get back on this but not in the near future. Sorry if I have disappointed you.

Please read _**CORVUS SIRIUS BLACK**_ as I have tried this time not to repeat all the mistake which I have done in this fic. I hope you all read my new fic and like it too

**SORRY :(**


End file.
